A date can't help it
by potatovodka
Summary: The events following the fall of Ragyo and the life fibers. Mako has her date with Ryuko, and they start something wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko happily walked down main street with Mako, on their promised date. As was no surprise, Mako was peppy and full of energy, which Ryuko certainly didn't mind. They stopped at a burger place to get a bite to eat. At Mako's request, they got a large milkshake so they could share it. They both sipped from the same glass, each with her own straw. At one point, Mako noticed Ryuko's hand upon the table and took advantage of the situation. She put her hands on Ryuko's and gave her a light squeeze, which caught Ryuko's attention. She didn't mind, in fact she liked the attention from her date and returned the gesture by squeezing her hand and smiling. "Oh Ryuko, in so glad you came with me!" Mako chirped.

"You know I wouldn't nuts this." Ryuko responded, still holding her hand.

They finished off their meal and milkshake and went back out. As they left the burger place, Mako took Ryuko's hand while they walked. Their travels took them to a clothing store, where Ryuko intended to start making good on her promise to Senketsu, to start wearing nice clothes. She found a blouse/skirt combo that she really liked and tried it on. She looked on in wonder at her look. She could've sworn she saw a vision of Senketsu over her instead of the outfit she picked. She felt a tear get away from her eye and roll down her cheek. Instead of feeling sadness, she started feeling warm and happy inside. "This is just the first one, Senketsu. I promise there will be more."

Mako came over and saw the content look on Ryuko's face coupled with the tear. "You look great, Ryuko. Is this one like you said you'd wear?"

"Yep. I really like this one, and I think Senketsu would've liked it too too."

Ryuko went to pay, but the cashier refused her payment. When she asked why, the cashier pointed to the door, and they saw Satsuki standing there. "I've got this one, sis." Satsuki told her.

"You didn't have to do this, Satsuki." Ryuko replied.

"Nonsense. Consider this... a small token of my appreciation. And maybe the beginning of our relationship is sisters proper."

"Oh, I can't take this. Let me pay."

"Too late, already paid. Now, you two get back to your date. We can hang out later."

"Thanks, sis." Ryuko did, hugging Satsuki before heading back out with Mako.

...

Mako seemed to be clinging even closer to Ryuko now, her loving smile clear as crystal. Their date wound down with them sitting together on a bench near the remains of the academy. Ryuko looked on in quiet remembrance of the events at the school. She looked over at Mako, who soon looked back. "I can't thank you enough for being there for me, Mako." Ryuko told her.

"I'm glad I could be there. And I'll do it again in a heartbeat."

"But answer me something. Why'd you want to take me on a date? Not that I'm complaining, but I'm curious."

"Well... I like you, Ryuko. I like you a lot."

Ryuko started hugging Mako. "I like you too."

"Y'know, you're pretty smart, you're pretty, you're nice, and my family loves you."

"I didn't know you liked me like that."

The girls sat together for a little while, until the sun started sinking over the horizon and they headed for home, again holding hands.

...

When the girls got back home, they saw that everyone else was in bed so they went for bed themselves. Before separating for the night, Mako stopped Ryuko in the hallway and held both of her hands. Just as Ryuko was about to let go of her hands, Mako leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ryuko didn't back down, letting Mako get her kiss. "Goodnight, sweetie." Ryuko said with a smile before heading to bed.

...

This chapter was short, but future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kill la Kill in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Ryuko laid awake that night, but not for the usual feeling of someone peeking in on her as she slept. Rather, she was kept awake, thinking about the kiss Mako had given her before they went to bed. "I guess that's to be expected." Ryuko thought to herself. "We had a good time, and I don't really mind. I like her."

Ryuko eventually managed to slip off to sleep with a smile on her face as she remembered the loving kiss she had received from her friend.

Similarly, Mako sat awake in her room, awake for the same reason. "Omigosh, I didn't kiss her too soon did I?" She asked herself. "No, if I did, she would have backed up, or said 'no' or something like that. I guess I did okay. I wonder if she'll let me date her again."

Mako took a bit longer than usual to fall asleep, but eventually she did.

 _Ryuko woke up and felt as though she was floating, and looked down to see herself, still lying in bed. She knew now that she was dreaming. She floated over to Mako's room and could hear her thoughts. She could only really make out a few things, but wasn't terribly surprised, that even while she was asleep, Mako thought about a thousand things. When she could finally hear everything clearly, she could tell Mako was dreaming about her. She could hear things like "I like you alot" and "Love", which made her feel warm. She looked closer and could see Mako holding her close in her arms, sharing a loving kiss. "Aww, I guess she does like me that way." She thought to herself._

...

Morning came, and Ryuko was the second one up, behind only Sukuyo, as usual. Ryuko could smell the delicious breakfast she was cooking for everyone. She walked over to Mako's room to get her up. Even though the door was open slightly, she knocked anyway. Mako stirred awake and went over to greet her. She gave her a hug, which had become commonplace over the months. "G'morning, Ryuko. Did you sleep well?" Mako asked, somewhat groggily.

"Sure did. How 'bout you?"

"Yep! Had a really good dream, too."

"I know."

"How do you know?" Mako asked, with her head tilted to one side.

"Telepathy, remember? As a byproduct of the life fibers in my body, I can read minds of people close by."

Mako could feel her face turning a bright red color. "So, what all did you see?"

"Only up to the part where we sat together, you were hugging me and we kissed again. I don't know after that. I woke up soon after to use the ladies room."

"Oh, okay. *whew*."

"Why? Did it go further than that?"

"Yeah, a little bit further. But we didn't even go all the way."

Ryuko cracked a smile. "You having dirty dreams about me, Mako?"

"Not really."

...

Everyone sat down for breakfast and as was the norm, Mako sat right next to Ryuko. She sat closer than usual, though. The morning meal seemed to be even tastier than normal, although everything appeared to be the usual breakfast. Mako had gotten some syrup on her face next to her mouth, and Ryuko used her napkin to wipe her face clean. "You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well after your date. You two have plans for each other?" Barazo chuckled.

"Maaaaaaaaybeeeeeeee." Mako said with a light blush forming.

"I wouldn't mind." Ryuko told her.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, then how 'bout we go out again? Like, tonight maybe?"

"Sounds good to me."

Mako hurriedly ate the rest of her breakfast, which drew a reaction from Mataro. "Damn, sis. I know you're eager, but eating faster won't make time go faster."

Sukuyo knocked Mataro on the head. "Watch your language, son." Sukuyo said. "But he is right. You want to get back out there, but eating faster won't help."

"Yeah, let's just spend the whole day together." Ryuko told her, not really hinting at her plans.

...

The day passed quick enough, with the girls not separating for even a moment. They went to see Satsuki, who was overseeing the academy's demolition and reconstruction. Satsuki wasn't particularly surprised to see them together. "What are you gals up to?" She asked.

"We're spending the whole day together, Lady Satsuki." Mako said as she bowed.

"Miss Mankanshoku, you don't need to bow to me. And you can just call me Satsuki."

"Oops, sorry. Out of habit." Mako chuckled.

They all sat together in Satsuki's makeshift office and had some tea. They chatted back and forth about things in general, until the subject came back to Ryuko and Mako's blooming relationship. "Okay, Mako. What do you plan to do with my little sis here? Anything serious?"

Ryuko could even feel herself blushing a little bit at the question. "I do like her, Satsuki." Mako replied.

"Like me? I'll say." Ryuko teased.

"Come now, Ryuko. She may genuinely want to be with you."

"I know, I'm just having fun."

...

Evening had finally rolled around, and Mako had her wish, the date proper had begun. She didn't let go of Ryuko's hand for anything. They made their way down main street again, stopping in the park to sit down for a bit. Ryuko put her arm around Mako, which made her lean over against Ryuko. She looked deep into Ryuko's eyes, as if she was waiting for something magical to happen. She didn't need to wait long, as Ryuko would soon break the silence. "So, As I gathered from what I saw in your dream, what we talked about with Satsuki and where this very evening is headed, I wanted to ask you something."

"What's that?" Mako asked, eagerly awaiting a response.

"You know, I like you. You've been the best friend anyone could ever have asked for, and you really helped humanity there in the end. Would you like to... maybe go steady?"

Mako could feel her heart melting from what she was being asked. "D-do you mean-"

"Mako, do you maybe... want to make it official? You know, be my girlfriend?"

"YES! I'd like that more than anything, Ryuko!"

Mako jumped up and kissed Ryuko like she had in her dream. "Thanks, Mako." Ryuko told her.

"What are you thanking me for? You're the one who made ME happy!"

"This is for both of us, you know."

"Mhm, I just feel so happy!"

"Me too. Now, how about we head on home, sweetie?"

...


End file.
